In homes and businesses, the use of wireless networks has become nearly ubiquitous. A common problem users face is weak signal strength in all or part of their location. Frequently, users turn to customer service to solve the problem, as the users may not have access to useful information for resolving or improving their wireless service. There is a need for being able to visualize or map wireless signal strength in an area. Using this information, alone or with other information related to interference sources, connected devices, and router configurations, a number of suggestions for improving the wireless signal strength in a location may be determined. There is a need for methods and systems that map and troubleshoot wireless signal strength over an area of interest.